Between Angels and Insects
by shadow0015
Summary: Three friends. Too many problems. One demon. No time to became what they wanted to be...
1. Introductions

_AN: I want to just let everyone, aftermath especially, see how my characters appear in the NWN world. So these are their profiles. Anyway, I want to thank..._

_Guan- For her relentless reviewing tactics, mucho gracios._

_Arrowmaker- For her inspiring stories._

_Firilya- For being overjoyed for having Six (or seven) new e-mails in her mailbox. -)._

_Fomy- For keeping keeping from being bored. -) XD._

_Tasharene- For making me focus on my craft. More thanx than I can express._

_gamorrean princess- Thanks for the comments on my poems, I hope you like my word choice in this story...(You probably won't, though.)_

_Anyone I forgot, sorry but I've got to get to this story..._

**Main Characters**

**Amberlee Alagondar-** niece of Lord Nasher and is a very naive Paladin. Half-elf, more half than elf. The Academy's youngest student at the age of 15. Her mother and father vanished in Baldur's Gate and she came to Neverwinter to stay with her soon-to-beaunt Sharwyn and her Uncle Nasher. Her marvelous heart and chipper attitude are a ray of light in this time of rebuilding. She is being trained to become a high ranking officer in Neverwinter's First Army. Her long, straight black hair drape over her five foot five inch body. Her large bright blue eyes clash with her copper skin almost giving her a surreal appearance to her.

**Race- Half Elf (Moon Elf)**

**Age- 15 (Human)**

**Height- 5'3"**

**Weight- 129**

**Eyes- Cerulean Blue**

**Hair- Long Black**

**Build- A bit muscle. (Looks like Amy Lee)**

**Marks- 3 stars on her scapula**

**Clothing- Golden Medium Armor**

**Habits/ Mannerism- Overly polite, Shrugs a lot**

**Peeves- Big words, Using any God's name in vain, Verbal abusing authorities, (Punkin in general)**

**Motives- To become completely pure and holy through deprival of herself**

**Spouse/ Lover/ Crush/ Anybody Else- None maybe Tyr**

**Birthplace- Amn (While her parents were adventuring)**

**Parents- Celamn Alagondar (Human father), Celeste Silverwind (Moon Elf mother)**

**STATS: Paladin (11)**

**HP- 99/99 AC- 18**

**STR-14 DEX-14 CON-12 INT-10 WIS-14 CHA-16**

**Att Bon+18+13+8 Dam 1-8 +2(Crit 15-20/ x2)**

+5 Damage (Physical)

+1d6 Damage vs. Evil (Divine)

**Fortitude- 12 Reflex- 9 Will- 9**

**Base Attack- 11 Spell Resist- 16 Arcane Spell Failure- 20**

**Lawful(85) Good(85)**

**Feats- Armor Prof (All), Aura of Courage, Divine Grace, Divine Health, Dodge, Extra Turning, Hardiness vs. Enchant, Immunity to Sleep, ImpCrit(Longsword), Lay on Hands, Lowlight Vision, Luck of Heroes, Partial Skill Affinity (Listen, Search, Spot), Remove Disease, Shield Prof, Smite Evil, Turn Undead, Weapon Prof. (All) **

**Known Spells- All 2nd Level Cleric spells and below**

**Key Equipment- Armor of True Hope (Med Armor Class)+2 AC Mod+10 Skill (Heal)**

Amberlee's Holy Avenger- (Longsword) Holy Avenger, Keen

**Punkin Capernun-** overconfident bard in training, that's braver than any warrior alive. She's a short little thing with a quick wit and a quicker swing of her blade, the possessed Patheon rapier from the Champion of Neverwinter, Ashmorlenna. In the following six years what she hasn't gained in height she has gained in bardic knowledge, being mentored by Sharwyn Alagondar herself. With her mid back length curly blonde hair and a pair of emerald green eyes she's the cutest young woman in all of Neverwinter. She has taken aliking to the Academy's best mage student, the daemonfey Meris.

**Race- Human**

**Age- 18**

**Height- 4'11 3/4"**

**Weight- 99**

**Eyes- Green**

**Hair- Curly, Mid Back, Blonde**

**Build- Thin with a full face**

**Marks- Dragon tat on the small of her back**

**Clothing- Purple Adventure Wear, Purple gloves & boots, purple hair band**

**Habits/ Mannerism- Excitable, plays with hair, **

**Peeves- Low intelligence, 'Goody Goodies', Religion, Authorities**

**Motives- To live up to her hype as Ashmorlenna's discipline**

**Spouse/ Lover/ Crush/ Anybody Else- Meris Sensbane**

**Birthplace- Neverwinter- Blacklake**

**Parents- Kellane (Human father) dead, Demi (Human mother) dead**

_AN: She's a human but I used the halfling race for her because she's shorter than a normal human._

**STATS: Bard (11) **

**HP- 57/57 AC- 14**

**STR-6 DEX-20 CON-10 INT-14 WIS-10 CHA-16**

**Att Bon+13+8 Dam 1-6 +5(Crit 15-20/ x2)**

+4 Damage (Negative Energy)

**Fortitude- 4 Reflex- 13 Will- 8**

**Base Attack- 8 Spell Resist- 0 Arcane Spell Failure- 0**

**Chaotic(0) Good(100)**

**Feats- Armor Prof (Light/ Med), Bard Song, Bardic Knowledge, Curse Song, Fearless, Good Aim, Imp Evasion, Lucky, Luck of Heroes, Skill Affinity (Listen, Move Silently), Spell Penetration, Smite Evil, Small Stature, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Rapier) Weapon Prof. (Martial, Simple) **

**Known Spells- All 4th Level Bard spells and below, _Invisiblity_**

**Key Equipment- Punkin's Clothes (Blessed Regular Clothes)+1(Soak 5 Damage), Imp Evasion**

Patheon- (Rapier) Keen+4 Damage Bonus (Neg. Energy), Protection from Evil

**Meris Sensbane-** calm young daemonfey wizard looking for his origins. Daemonfey, Elf/ Demon. Tall lanky wizard with dark purple hair and sparkling purple eyes that match. His pearly purple skin bring out the brightness of eyes making them look intense. He has a large curvy nose and his ear are high on his head and his short arced horns mount his head and his small gouty lips are dark purple. He came to Neverwinter when he was twelve years old and now five years later after his mom passes away he finds out what she wasn't telling him…

**Race: Daemonfey (Elf/ Demon)**

**Age: 17**

**Height- 6'10"**

**Weight- 225**

**Eyes- Dark Purple/ Indigo**

**Hair- Purple/ Indigo streaks**

**Build- Lanky but defined**

**Marks- None**

**Clothing- **

**Habits/ Mannerism- Very quiet, exhibits little emotion**

**Peeves- Being treating like a monster, high pitched noises**

**Motives- Wants to become a hero to show he's not inherently evil**

**Spouse/ Lover/ Crush/ Anybody Else- Punkin (He loves her more than life)**

**Birthplace- Small unnamed village**

**Parents- Thanos (Demon father), Salandra Sensbane (Elf mother)**

**STATS: Wizard (12) Pale Master (1)**

**HP- 67/67 AC- 14**

**STR-20 DEX-12 CON-14 INT-23 WIS-6 CHA-6**

**Att Bon+11+6 Dam 1-6 +5(Crit 20-20/ x2)**

+5 Damage (Magical)

**Fortitude- 9 Reflex- 6 Will- 9**

**Base Attack- 6 Spell Resist- 0 Arcane Spell Failure- 0**

**Chaotic(0) Neutral(50)**

**School of Magic- Evocation**

**Feats- Blind Fight, Bone Skin, Combat Casting, Greater Spell Penetration, Luck of Heroes, Max Spell, Quick to Master, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Shield Prof, Spell Penetration, Summon Phlex, Weapon Prof. (Wizard) **

**Known Spells- Acid Splash, _Animate Dead_, Burning Hands, Color Spray, Cone of Cold, _Control Undead_, Daze, Electric Jolt, Elemental Shield, Endure Elements, Energy Buffer, Expedious Retreat, Fear, Find Traps, _Finger of Death_, Fireball, _Firebrand_, Flare, Ghostly Visage, Ghoul Touch, Greater Stoneskin, Ice Storm, Identify, Imp Invisibility, _Isaac's Greater Missile Storm_, Knock, Light, Magic Circle, _Neg Energy Burst_, Neg Energy Ray, Protection from Alignment, Resistance, Scare, See Invisibility, Shield and True Strike…he knows a lot of freakin' spells, I guess that's why I like him.**

**Key Equipment- Jaroo's Master Apprentice's Vest (Blesses Regular Clothes)+1(Soak 10 Damage), Evocation Spell Focus**

Haunted Staff- (Staff) +5 Damage Bonus (Magical Damage), Cast Spell Imp Invisiblity, Isaac Greater Missile Storm, Blade Barrier, Circle of Death at 5 charges a piece.

Backstory- Six years after the Wailing Death has been cured and the Words of Power destroyed ending Morag's attempt to overthrown the world in general, things have changed. With Aribeth's betrayal and death many things have changed. Sharwyn has finally found love, well, kind of. Ashmorlenna, the Champion, is now gone and the doors of the Academy have been renovated and reopened.Great talent line the hallowed hallways butthree students in particular are of uncanny talent. The highly esteemed niece of Nasher, Amberlee who is being guided by Linu and has been compared to Aribeth due to her sense of duty and cheerful attitude. She hates everyone trying to recreate her into the great yet treacherous Paladin of Tyr though and wants to make a name for herself in her first year at the Academy. Her first and best friend is a bard/ thief known as Punkin Capernun, former running mate of Ashmorlenna and known asone of Sharwyn most prized apprentices, even though she can get a bit unruly at times. After losing her parents to the plague and seeing all of the death inside of the walls of Neverwinter first hand she has vowed to forever protect it from another commencement of hostilities such as that again. The most promising student of the Academy is a strange young apprentice of Jaroo known as Meris Sensbane, who is the best spell caster in the entire school. Punkin is very intrigued (involved) by the withdrawn and quite cynical daemonfey especially after finding out his mother had past. The three travel to a small unnamed village in the Neverwinter Woods to attended the funeral. That's where the story begins…


	2. Chapter One

**Between Angels and Insects **

He was surrounded by sorrow.

His heart was filled with so many emotions, he couldn't recount what they all were.

All her belongings reminded him of her existence.

This house reminded him of her devotion to him.

Most of it was bagged and ready to go.

But her memory remained.

He knew he had to being to accept the fact that his mother was gone…

…and he wasn't going to see her again.

All he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts but…

"Meris," she spoke in her typically energetic manner as she approached him with another bag filled with his mother's things.

"Thank you, Punkin… you are aware that you didn't have to come all this way with me, right?"

"I wanted to come and the Academy was getting kind of dull and the last time I got bored I blew up Aarin, I mean Professor Gend, with that huge flare trap, remember." She rubbed the back of her neck with her purple gloved hand, "I was planning on skipping town for a couple of moons anyway and being here with you, well…it makes **me** feel better. Do I make you feel better by being here," The just under five foot tall human girl looked up into his sparkling purple eyes.

"How can you feel comfortable around me a-a… daemonfey. I don't even know why my mother kept me?" The half demon/ half elf with dark indigo hair that brushed along his shoulders and a tiny pair of silver horns that curve ever so slightly away from his head looked down at his girlfriend.

Punkin Capernun was the kind of girl that no one could stay angry with and could charm anyone with just a quick smile or with a few beautiful lyrics.

"Your were just to cute to kill," she said as she opened the box which was filled with portraits of him as a baby. She held up one of him on black bear rug without a shred of clothing on, with his rear end sticking up in the air and said, "Looks like you really grew into that buttocks of yours, huh."

"Give me that," he stretched out to grab it from the short little bard but she quickly rolled away and popped of the ground and started her little victory dance where she shuffles and skips around in a circle with her hands on her hip. Meris rolled his eyes and said, "You are the most annoying little…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I'm cute so I can get away it." She said as she tossed back her curly blonde hair and batted her emerald green eyes.

"What have I done to you…I mean just because Jaroo thinks I'm the greatest wizard in the Academy…"

"You always bring that up. I'm just as good as you plus I can beat ya up too," She said and rushed him, leaped into the air and pounced on top of the six foot ten inch frame of the lanky wizard.

"I'm…kind of…like…in my mom's house," he blushed.

"So you're not feeling frisky…"

"When have I felt frisky."

"I know but usually you'll at least pretend a bit." She felt his heart pounding a mile a minute and his breath was as hot as fire, "You're really not in the mood, huh."

"Sorry." Meris said plainly, "It hurts so much to be here."

"I understand. When my parents…died…" Punkin swallowed gently, "But you know it does get better. If they didn't die than Neverwinter would have never been saved. So they were kind of like a sacrifice in a way… not that your mother was a sacrifice or anything. I mean she was … or wasn't…"

"I know what you mean," he reached for her hands and squeezed them gently. That was his way of showing affection to her. At times he felt insensitive for his inability to express his feelings and almost felt as if his feelings were locked up inside of himself unable to escape.

"I love you, babe," She said and kissed him on his cheek as they pulled themselves up, "Let's get back to work. We've got to finish, the funeral will be at noon. That gives a two more hours to work."

**XOXOXO Lasting Impressions**

"Here lies the great Cleric of Selune Moonbow, Salandra Sensbane. She has protected this fair town with an all seeing hand and tilled the soil with a heart of pure silver. She was a beckon of light and love and is survived by her only child…Meris…." the name echoed through the air as the town elder, Chaim Smythe spoke. He was the town's blacksmith and that made him the most affluent person as well. Of course being of pure elven blood, he had always hated the Demonic life force pulsing through the heathen veins of Meris. Since the day that Salandra brought him home he was hell on earth. He was constantly in trouble with the town elders in one way or another and every time he turned around that wretched half-demon brat was in a fight with someone. It was a blessing from Moonbow the day he was sent far away to Neverwinter to begin his studies in the magical arts but now during his homecoming a new plight arose. It seemed that this little…well large fiend had found himself someone that didn't care about his demonic looks and his cursed blood. Of course it was a feeble human that befell his charms and attended the funeral of his recently deceases mother who only gave birth to the devil child only out of pity. She was forced upon by that dreaded beast from the underworld…raped.

"Meris, are you going to say anything?" asked Punkin as the assembly became eerily quiet.

"The beast can speak?" Chaim mocked.

"I am as eloquent as any other man," he closed his eyes as he walked in front of his mother's grave and began, "My mother was a wonderful woman. Chaste and unsullied for she gave birth and raised me, a half demon that should have never been breed, yet she ensued her principles and nurtured me into a credible and honest man. She taught me that one cannot change their kin but one change one's exploits and I gave her my word to bring blessings and praise upon the name Sensbane and I intend on keeping that promise." Meris walked back to his Punkin and looked into her green eyes of promise.

"Whoa!" Punkin caught herself and lowered her voice, "That was amazing… can I quote you?"

"Every word, Punkin. Every word."


	3. Chapter Two

**XOXOXO Bards at Funerals? **

That afternoon they gather all the possessions that were of value of the deceased Salandra Sensbane and prepared them for export on the carriage that was returning to pick them up womanned by the Paladin of Tyr, Amberlee Alagondar, niece of the great hero and Lord of Neverwinter. The dark purple figure stood over the mass of collectibles, many of magical origin that he hadn't even study yet, but one of them leaped out. It was an amulet that he always remembered his mother keeping close to her that shone a bright purple light, similar to the colour of his rough skin and its incessant honing was more annoying than Punkin's night time ramblings.

"What is that thing," Punkin pointed to the amulet, "It looks really cool. I bet I could get a cool ten thousand golds for that baby…"

"NO!" screamed Meris.

"It was a joke…sorry."

"I…I…It was one of my mother most prized possessions, she'd fend it off with her life,"

"Why is it here and not on her than. Aren't amulets meant to be worn. I know that you are not up to date with the latest fashion trends but that's what they where invited for," Punkin teased as she nudged him with her butt on his thigh.

"SHE DID!" Meris screamed as he grabbed the amulet and looked up at it. It looked harmless what was so special about it that it was always on her and why wasn't it on her now. Did this involve her death in some way. No, the clerics said she died of old age. She was well over six hundred years of age so he guess that she may have but now he was questioning it. Why? A piece of woman's jewelry. It didn't make much sense to question one of Moonbow's cleric and go against everything his mother had ever taught him.

Punkin grabbed his arm and drew him close to her starring into his purple eyes. She was always mystified the color purple, the hue of royalty, and he was all purple so of course she loved all of him…even the parts that she hasn't seen just yet.

"MERIS!" a loud familiar voice breeched the moment, something always did.

Punkin ran to the door and ripped it open as she said, "Are all elves this inhospitable?"

The motionless statue of Chaim stood at hand, staring blankly at the petite bard that was still garbed in her velvety violet shin length dress.

"In most civilized societies we wear **black **to funerals, dear," the six foot tall muscular figure attempted force his way into the bare boned house.

Punkin shielded his path with a quick side step and said, "In most civilized societies people aren't run off because of their looks."

"So this Neverwinter takes in all kinds of abominations…"

"'Cept your kind." Punkin spat and closed the door as Meris approached the two of them.

Meris peered down upon a grinning Punkin as he said, "You promised to behave yourself," and then smiled ever so slightly.

Punkin ran her fingers through her hair again and smiled maliciously, "But, Meris, I didn't start it."

Meris touched her silky blonde curls and opened the door and looked at an anger blacksmith, "I very sorry about all this. My ah… friend hasn't felt very welcomed. I apologize."

"Mind your manners, demon. I've come for reasons other than apologies. Devil-child, I know you've done something that killed your mother…"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Punkin screamed as she squeezed in between the pair of behemoths.

"She had a small curse on her. It was very faint and couldn't be noticed by any of clerics but one of her friends, Delileah Moonwright picked it up during the funeral. I knew you did it, Beast!"

"He didn't have anything to do with it. He's been with me and a Paladin of Tyr for the last three months studying Neverwinter. His whereabouts are always closely guarded in case **somebody** tries to pin **something** on him," Punkin said as she put a gangling finger into the heart of his chest.

"Remove your finger or I'll remove it for you,"

"**Than **do it, boy," she said and he reached for her finger staring into her eyes without blinking.

As he made contact with her finger, the blacksmith felt something on his shoulder and looked up to see the colossal fist of Meris hurling toward his face. Chaim closed his eyes bracing himself for the impact of the assault but it never came and as he revealed his eyes he was met with the colossal five fingers of the demon child.

"If you ever try to lay another finger on her, I swear that you'll **live **to regret it and I do mean live…if what becomes of you would be considered living," Meris gently removed the finger from Punkin and looked undeviatedly at the face of Chaim, "I loved my mother with all my heart and everyone knew it. **I** will find out what happened to her, especially with all the resources I have back in Neverwinter. My friend Amberlee Alagondar, Paladin of Tyr is on her way here. She'll gather all the information we need to find out what happened to my mother. Now leave me be, anyway I think I hear a kobold eating your baby," Meris said as he slammed door and murmured, "Moribund."

**XOXOXO The Hardest Part…Is Always Adidos **

Amberlee arrived right on schedule, as usual. Her long black hair flutter in the wind and her brilliant blue eyes captured every ray for the sun. She was a good six inches taller than her bard best friend though she was three years younger. They prepared their possessions, loaded them and entered the horse drawn coach. Amberlee seemed quieter than usual. But she livened up after she was told that she would be given an opportunity to investigate Meris' mother corpse. In most circumstances Meris would be the person that would enjoy cadaver diving but curses were Amberlee's specialty. Punkin never cared for either, she hoped that she'd get an opportunity to sneak around gathering information about the corrupt person responsible or maybe even getting involved in a colossal fight with an army of undead fiends…

"It's a curse," Amberlee informed her two friends.

"Okay…" Punkin said half rolling her eyes, "Anything pertinent ?"

"Pretty what?" Amberlee eyebrows clamped together.

"More specifics, babe," Punkin shook her head at the paladins lack of intelligence.

"It seems to be tiny in terms of outward responses. No decrease in ability functions or anything of the sort but it seems more like a internal curse maybe it slowly sap her energy. It probably manifested over a long period of time, I'd be guessing from the power I'm feeling that it took a several years to do its deed."

"Any idea of it's origin."

"It's definitely demonic, I swear my sword on it. It's not from this plane. If were necromancer I'd be enthralled…it's really scary looking." Amberlee said and looked over at Meris.

"So it was hard to remove." Meris asked as he moved closer to Amberlee.

"I couldn't remove it." Amberlee said.

"What!" Punkin exclaimed.

Amberlee pointed her finger in the air and said, "That's what I was saying. It's some sort of combo curse…it's linked to someone or something and if we don't find out what I'd be guessing that it will be coming after more people, if it has already."

Then arrived the blacksmith along with half of the townsfolk, which mostly was consisted of merchants and tradesmen but they seemed well armed, "Have I given you permission to dig up this grave, boy."

Punkin jumped up, startled and said, "I think the commerce's meeting is at the other end of the graveyard, boys."

"Quiet child," Chaim said as he brushed passed her quickly and made his way to Meris, "You are not the authority here. I don't know how things work in Neverwinter but here you need permission to dig up the graves of others."

"So if this was **my grave **it would be alright," Meris remarked.

"I see you've developed a smart mouth." Chaim said.

"And you seemed to have developed a backbone…a weak one but one nonetheless. My mother's grave is my property…"

"You've sold all your property to the town remember…"

"It's still mine until sun down, **remember**. I maybe be of demonic blood but I know my rights." Meris said.

"You have no tie to us, you have no rights here…"

"Is that your attempt at a threat on my life…"

"If that's how you want to take it…"

"Than make your move, morge," Meris said and held his chin straight into the air.

"Leave monster, or we'll force you to do so."

"Why do you wish for us to leave so hastily Mr. Smythe," Amberlee asked as she slyly stepped in between the combatants.

"I don't wish for you to leave but this demon will only attract more like him here to our peacefully village…I'm only doing what is best for the entire town, Lady Amberlee,"

"So your reputation has reached this far, huh," Punkin asked a bit jealous of her 15 year old companion.

"And you are?" Asked Chaim.

"Punkin Capernun, Bard Extraordinaire. A master of all tales of Faerun and if I might say so myself, the greatest rapier wielder in the land as well." Punkin held her hand out a purple gloved hand to the elf.

"You sure have the talkative nature of a bard…"

"And you have the smell of a blacksmith." Punkin replied.

"Do they teach manners at this Academy?"

"Yeah, but I took the course pass/ fail," Punkin jested.

Chaim rolled his eyes and looked at Amberlee, "So what have you found out about this curse."

"I can't remove it…" Amberlee spoke softly and became interrupted.

"I know it is an association curse, Delileah told me. I hoped that having the boy here would release it but I guess he really didn't place it…"

"Meris," Amberlee looked over to the emotionless wizard, "He's too much of a sweetheart to do anything like that. Plus, I've been with him since like forever…"

"A year isn't forever," Punkin mocked.

"Well," Chaim continued, "We are capable of finding out what is wrong. You three need to head off. Your studies await you."

Meris really didn't like his tone of voice but he with held his rage knowing that he needed to show these people that he left here a boy that couldn't control his anger but now was man that could contain himself.

"No supper or nothing," Punkin joked as she ran across the graveyard and jumped into the carriage.

"It was truly a pleasure to see this village and the incredible lands around it. Thank you for allowing a mere Paladin apprentice to trespass onto it," Amberlee said as she shook his elven hand and followed Punkin to the cart.

There as the sun's rays beat down on the scenery, stood Meris and Chaim staring into one another's eyes awaiting the other's first move. Tactically, Meris motioned his index and middle finger to the center of his forehead and gently bowed keeping his eyes on the face of Chaim.

"For a demon child, you are well mannered-farthewell" Chaim said as he turned and walked away returning to the disappointed mob. Meris blew out a sigh of relief, he'd had a terrible feeling about coming here but never thought that it was because the locals would want him dead. But he was a force of evil after all and maybe his time in the lax atmosphere of the Neverwinter Academy he had forgotten that people only saw him by his horns. Meris looked into the coach that was bouncing from side to side from the apparent antics of his little Punkin. He walked over and joined the entertainment.


	4. Chapter Three

**XOXOXO Journey To The Center Of The Mirth**  
Time traveled much differently while peering out of a singular, frame window that shifts and tussles with the sod beneath it. Meris was well versed in this since he spent a good portion of his childhood traveling with his mother and this journey back to his new found home started to create a rise in his feelings. He longed for his mother but knew in his heart that he needed to rid his mind of her presence.

"Meris, are you feeling okay." Amberlee asked.

"Of course he is feeling okay, he's Meris Sensbane, the greatest mage in the North." Punkin defended.

"Punkin, I knew how it is to lose a family…"

"And I don't. I watched as my parents scream out for me to kill them with my own hands" Punkin is grew intense, "Did you mother or father ask **you** to slice their throats."

Amberlee swallowed slowly and he her head quivered slowly left to right.

"I'm fine-I'm fine," Meris lied looking at the furrow browed girl sitting across from him. Then he turned to Amberlee and said, "Thanks for defusing that whole-situation back there."

"No prob. So do you think someone killed your mother?" Amberlee asked.

"I know it. In my heart of hearts I know that she was intentionally killed."

"Wanna find out how done it?" Punkin voice had that edge on it.

"Of course I do but what good would it do if I did. I'm just a mage apprentice, remember."

"Don't tell me that you've turned yellow…" Punkin looked at him as he remained expressionless.

"If you are trying to imply that I'm afraid of something than you are mistaken."

"So, let's good find out…" Punkin bucked her head.

Amberlee interjected, "We haven't a clue of even what or whom is behind…"

Punkin face grew red and her top lip began to quiver, "This is between Meris and me-his girlfriend…"

"Well, I'm his friends and yours as well, I assumed, but…"

"You are my friend and friends are suppose to agree with one another, right."

"I think you are a tad bit confused," Amberlee head slanted slightly.

"Fine! STOP THE COACH!" Punkin screamed and wobbled out of her seat and reached for the lone exit.

"Punkin," Meris' eyes softened Punkin's anger, "We'll find out what's going on, alright."

Punkin raised her chin exposing the rosiness in the cup that form between her collar bones, "I'm sticky. I'm going to go take a bath."

"How?" asked Amberlee as Punkin spun out of the carriage and set her feet on the ground.

"I take water and rag and I scrub the dirt and sweat off of my skin." Punkin quipped as she walked away from the pair.

Amberlee looked at Meris with a half a brow bent upwards, "I already knew that's what you do in a bath. I wanted to know if she knew where she was going."

"Maybe you should have asked **that** question," Meris said as he grabbed a book in his pack and began to read.

**XOXOXO Bathtime Monologue **

Punkin stumbled through the brush and looked around for any visual signs of water. She could smell it in front of her but still could not find it as she processed the last scene.

"What am I so angry about? Meris has always sided with the indecisive Amberlee." She said aloud as she used her rapier as a machete to pave a new path.

"Why couldn't he just follow his feelings? What made him so cold to the fact that his mother was murdered?" Punkin remembered when her parents were killed she went out and found the indignant refuse and made them pay for it.

"When will he open up to me? And now that he lost his mother- he'd be even harder to read. How could a girl get a guy like him to finally become-conjugal with her?" She whacked through a thicket of green vines . Then it appear before her. Freckled with what must have the fairy's lights and illuminated by the vermilion moon that turned the water's film from crystal blue to a livid lavender. She glanced at the surface of the lake, seeing her reflection gaze back at her with the same hypnotic eyes. Tears were filling in the corners of the green gems.

"Stop your blubbering," she commanded her reflection and sweep a hand across her face. It was quiet and tranquil... Punkin almost felt at peace but still needed to fight back her tears as she disrobed and stepped into the wintry waters and vanished.

**XOXOXO Four Horseman **

"Do you think she was angry with me, Meris?" Amberlee asked after a long round of silence.

"I would guess so," Meris said as he looked up from his book then returned.

"But I have done nothing wrong."

Meris searched Amberlee's eyes and he saw her confusion, "You really don't understand Punkin, do you?"

"Obviously not as much as you do."

"She wants to do the right thing…but she doesn't no what the right thing is…yet." Amberlee's expression remained and Meris stood up and worked out of the coach, "She loves us…she wants to protect me like my mother did. She thinks I won't do the right thing or know what the right thing is but…I think I do."

"What is that?"

"I must leave the past in the past. Digging up my history would void all the things my mother sacrificed for me to be here. We all must move on."

"That is not very specific."

"I know that if my mother's death involves me that it'll find me…not the other way around…"

At that moment a blasting sound of horse hooves galloping forward perfumed that air. Amberlee looked out of the window, "Takashi, those are Luskan riders. Assassins."

Traversing atop four black steeds, that quartet of black plate-mailed, katana wielding warriors marched in perfect diamond unison with hesitant swiftness.

Meris peered out of the doorway, "This isn't even Luskan land. They are obviously out of any kind of their jurisdiction."

"I hope that they see things your way." Amberlee said as the foursome closed in on the stagecoach. Though it was night the bright cardinal moon divulge the black horned helms that bear witness to the mounted executioners ties to the dreaded Luskan forces.

Their chief approached the coach with reserved steps watching both door and window making sure that neither figure made a sudden movement and spoke in a soft, raspy voice, "We are the Four Horseman…"

"How original…" quipped Meris under his breath.

"You have trespassed into Luskan territory…"

Amberlee eyes widened with mystification, "Last time I checked these mountains belonged to the newly canonned Neverwinter Empire…"

"Then I guess you haven't checked in a few weeks. Luskan has taking over all of this land and Neverwinter lay in ruins…" their leader continued.

The rider in the rear spoke even softer but had a definite youth to his voice, "I thought that the walls of Neverwinter hadn't been breached as of yet…"

"Quiet fool…" the leader's horse bucked the black knight rear of him s hard he feel off his mount, "Neverwinter doesn't stand a chance against the army of Luskan. We are greater in numbers, trained more intensively and moreover we have great magic backing us."

Amberlee eyes filled with tears, "Liars, Neverwinter would never fall…"

"Believe what you will but the reality of your current situation is that you are outnumbered two to one and your only hope of survival is to kill four master assassins…"

"If you are 'master assassins' than why didn't you sneak up on us better. And those katanas, they don't have any hallmarks of great killers. I don't think any of your hilts are even worn. I seriously doubt that you've ever killed anyone in your life," Meris said as he stepped out of the coach and the wind kicked his red wizard's robe about.

The leader took a step forward, "You seriously misjudge the complexity of your situation. there is much that you don't know…"

"I know that I can defeat you four degenerates," Meris said as he started to chant a spell. Amberlee leaped across the cart and appeared behind him and made a quick prayer to Tyr casting a protective aura around the pair.

"CHARGE!" Barked the leader as the horses tucked the heads and raced forward, manes flickering in the midnight's breeze. As they sprinted forward, Meris unleashed a host of magically discs that targeted the rear rider, who was still lying half unconscious on the ground. Amberlee revealed her glowing Holy Avenger and brandished it with her slim fingers and swung with all her might as the leader closed in on her and knocked him off his stead. Meris sidestepped out of harms way and continued chanting spells tranquilly. The two exterior riders circled Amberlee and approached her at both sides. She mantra loudly for strength as they closed in and javelined her with the blades. She withstood the combo assault as a great wave of energy knocked over the remaining mounts. Amberlee looked over at Meris who was smiling ineptly as he said, "Let's see how fast you three are without your horses. Bring it."

The leader was bowed over, one knee kissing the turf along with a sore hand and his eyes peeking into the face of the purple wizard, "You are of demonic blood aren't you, mage."

"Perhaps," Meris said as he began to speak into existence an incredible orb of fire that hurdled toward the leader. The assassin leaped into the air and liberated his katana. This blade has unlike his companion's weapons. It's curve was intense, glittered with keenness and its ivory carved hilt encased the deadly fighter's fist perfectly.

Amberlee quickly stabbed the pair of half dazed combatants and rejoined Meris, "Why are you here?"

"I'm only doing my master's bidding. He seeks you, Meris Senbane," the assassin said with a cool smile.

"How do you know my moniker?" Meris said taking a step backwards.

"What my master knows, I also know. He is in need of you…"

Amberlee stepped forward, "We will not go willingly."

"Nor did I intend for you to, either," he said a unveiled a bottle filled with a bright pink liquid and tossed it into the ground filling the area with a soothing, pleasant aroma causing Meris and Amberlee to fall into a deep, deep sleep. 


	5. Chapter Four

**XOXOXO Rinse, Lather, Retreat **

Punkin had cleansed herself and almost became spiritually unsoiled with the lakes serene surf. She dried and slipped into her purple leather armor as she retraced her path back to the coach. As she approached she could smell the scent of battle and unsheathed Patheon and raced forward only to find a pair of stallions and the aftermaths of an titanic battle. Three dead bodies, none of them Meris or Amberlee and blood splattered all of the place. Punkin looked at the black garbed trio and knew them at first sight. Luskans, assassins to be precise.

"What the hell did you do with my friends?" Punkin screamed as she kicked one of the corpses. She started to feel the tears swell up inside and couldn't hold them back. She prayed that this was a sick joke or a dream but she felt this was reality…a penance for her sins. Punkin pulled herself up and rummaged through the packages of Salandra's possessions and found the amulet. "I know that you'll prove yourself useful…at least in the sense that I'll always have a part of Meris with me." She grabbed the fresher of the two horse mounted it and directed it to go where it had come from.

**XOXOXO How Sneak Into A Wizard's Keep **

Punkin rode for what must have been three days straight with no sleep and still hadn't come across any sign of civilization. She grew weary of looking at trees and skies which constantly remembered her of Meris. "Will I be able to find out where you are?" Punkin thought, "I'll do whatever I need to…I'll battle the beasts in hell itself if need be to save you."

Suddenly, a great energy filled the veins of the young bard as she noticed a tall brooding tower over the horizen. It was thin and clapped together with black cobblestones and protected by a great moat. Punkin who had been known to hold her breath underwater for three and half minutes straight to escape danger, would have no trouble with the water portion. What threatened her was the insidious indigo cloud that made the heavens above the building it's throne and the lightning crashes that flashed around the structure its ally. Punkin came within a half a mile away from the building and pulled the steed up to come to a halt. She slipped off its back and reached for her blade with a tear in her ear.

"I'm sorry for this," she whispered into the creature's ear as she separated the animals head from its body.

She examined the tower. Six floors above and probably a few below. It didn't seem terrible forbading other than the silver coated pikeman that patrolled the gates, not one of the guards was below seven feet tall and if their gear gave reference to their strength than they must have been near godlike. They even seem to be well guarded in a guys most vulnerable spot.

"Damnable spears," Punkin spat as she paced a circle into the turf, "I wouldn't be able to get within three feet of any of those guards without taking a lance head to my heart. I knew I should have study archery from Ash."

Punkin started to run ideas through her head and rejecting one after another. She knew how to hide and move stealth fully, that was her trademark flair but this was more than a thievery scenario. She needed to find Amberlee and Meris, at least one of them without attracting a lot of attention if they were even here.

**XOXOXO Going, Going, Gong **

Meris Sensbane awakened into a golden room filled with the aroma of woman. Twelve female forms awaited the groggy wizard as he pushed himself heavenward.

"Please Godchild, allow us to pleasure you…" they all said in harmony.

"Where is my friend?"

"Godchild, do you mean the one that binds you?"

"No, I mean the one that helped defend me against an ambush."

"Godchild, she is in the dungeon…receiving her reward."

"Reward?" Meris darted to the door only to find it locked.

"The Eminent One is the only one the will be able to free you, Godchild."

"I'm no godchild…"

"Oh, but you are. You are flesh of The Eminent One's flesh and pedigreed to become his Chosen prince."

"I think you guys are confused."

"We are women, Godchild. Your women." They all said and circled around they juvenile wizard and held their hands at their side nearly in the likeness of soldiers.

"I have no need for women," Meris said escaping the ring and began to cast a spell on the door.

"You will not be able to escape- and why would you want to, you can have all you wish."

"I wish to see Punkin, my love." And at that instance the twelve reform into a dozen of perfect replicas of the short bard.

"Are we-" there voice was dead on hoarse, high pitched, and vibrant with a touch of fiery melody, "To your liking, Godchild."

Meris mind reeled at what happened and is spell died, "You aren't my girlfriend."

"No, Godchild, we are much more." They said as they surrounded him and gave no room for another escape, "We can please you in more ways that you can't even think of."

**XOXOXO I Don't Know Why The Caged Bird Sings **

Amberlee Alagondar had been in this empty room for mere hours and hated it already. She was indeed more of a human, but she was still an elf also and her elven blood was boiling in her veins. The tower was a grim, ugly thing, squatting on the land like a sore. Even from here she could see the tree stumps and the fire-blackened earth around the black granite fortress where they had tore the forest from the ground. Nature here was cooped, confined and scoured off Faerun by these heathens. She wiggled in her cuffs and peered out of the window near her as a distant speck, high in the air, caught her eye. She was once as free as that bird. Would she ever have that freedom again? She sensed her claustrophobic feeling rise as though the walls were pressing in, suffocating her. Her binds were already creating blisters around her wrist and neck and she lay prostrate fervently seeking Tyr's guidance and wisdom, though she felt little comfort from her god.

**XOXOXO Swim, PC, Swim **

Punkin recheck all of her gear. She had healing packs and potions. Scrolls of Invisibility, Find Trap as well as Knock. Here trusty rapier, a pair of flare bombs that she created in Jaroo's lab and also Salandra's amulet. Other than the catlike reflexes, beautiful golden locks and amazing mental aptitude, she was outclassed. But her confidence wouldn't allow her to back down, she prepared to take a plunge into the teal water that haloed around the construct.

"It's now or never, Punkin. Go time, baby." Punkin psyched herself up and dove into the water and became engulfed with bitter coldness. Punkin knew she could get across the water but hoped the she could maintain some body heat before she reached the other side.

**XOXOXO Girls, Girls, Girls **

"Okay," Meris said crumbling into a ball on the ground, "Just get away."

"Why- are we not…womanly enough for you, Godchild. Perhaps, the half-elf that was brought here with you is more to your liking."

"NO!" But it was too late they transformed into the tall nubile curved paladin with soft ivory shoulders that began to beckon him and the melting softness of their silky skin that lined her slender, willowy frame with a pair of lithe thighs and lustrous calves cried for him, all free for his viewing. Meris still fought his inner urges.

"We can see you want us, Godchild."

"I don't not, I completely control of myself. Now, just get the hell away." 


	6. Chapter Five

**XOXOXO Villain: Center Stage **

Amberlee still remained in zealous communication to Tyr as the prison door opened. A beast beyond any description approached her. He was a tower above ten feet tall not including his crown of two foot tall horns. He was the color of an amethyst and on his face a pair of those gems convened above his huge nose. He had enough muscles to spare an army of humans and appeared to be able to hold the entire world with a few fingers above his head.

"Amberlee Alagondar," his voice made the entire floor tremble, "I hope my hospice is up to your liking."

Amberlee continued to pray, "Holy and justice Tyr, your holy sacrifice summons your protection and guidance through this time off turmoil…"

"Quiet down, paladin," screamed the demon.

"Take away my transgressions, just Tyr, I beseech you. That I may enter with purity of mind and into your Holy of Holies…"

"Tyr is dead!" hollered the demon and slapped Amberlee with psychotic fury. She flew back into the wall and became inaudible as the demon sauntered over to the paladin. He check for any major injuries and as he assumed she had none. She just laid uncomprehending. He remove her breastplate and the chain-link tunic that clung tightly to the shapely form of her young body.

"You are completely oblivious to the captivating countenance you develop while you slumber," the demon said as he remove the rest of her armor…

**XOXOXO Fight Flirtation With Fire **

"I cannot. I will not. I shall not. I cannot. I…"

The twelve Amberlee mimics started to sensually grope the wizard as he coiled himself as tightly as he could, "We know you want to touch us, Godchild."

"I will not…I SHALL NOT," Meris forcefully rose to his feet and surveyed the half naked false paladins, "If you don't leave me…I'll do something I might regret."

"Don't worry, Godchild. We will never tell what has transpire between us." Meris began to murmur with tears filling into his eyes, "Godchild, do not cloud your thoughts." They said and began to back away from him.

"Et tou yama kaphous," chanted Meris as a dozen fireballs materialized and bolted into the twelve women turning all of them into human torches. The room became fragranced with the overpowering scent of burning flesh. Their bodies, which appeared to be dryad in true form, seemed to wilt and liquefy into pools of lifelessness on the cold wood floor.

A booming voice came into the head of Meris, "You are a monster. You are a killer…"

Meris looked around and saw no one, "Where are you?"

"I am you. I know you. Blood is on your hands…"

"No, they wouldn't stop, they were trying to seduce…"

"They never even tried to harm. Only a monster would kill an innocent woman…"

"They touched me…"

"So had Punkin- will **we** kill her also-**Godchild**."

**XOXOXO D-Day**

"I don't wanna go swimming ever again," Punkin shivered as she cast a small combustion spell on a bush in a long forgotten crevice and sat in front of it warming and drying off as the sun began to escape behind the mountains that lined the western highlands. She tossed her purple gloves to the ground and ran her fingers through her hair and shook it ferociously attempting to frighten the tiny water goblets that wished to make her curly hair their home.

"God, I hope they are here. Please, God, please let them be here…look at me the unreligious one, plead with the uncaring heavens," Punkin said as she looked into the amulet at herself, "I guess there are really no atheist in foxholes, huh." She smiled very gently as she laid back and looked at the fire fighting in the sunset's sky. Suddenly the humming amulet began to grow louder almost into a scream…a familiar scream. It seemed to be pulling the water lodged bard upward, betokening her out of the shadows and toward the entryway. Punkin closed her eyes as she slide passed the six entryway guards, who obviously didn't notice her. Her invisibility spell must have still been in effect. Punkin swallowed hard as the amulet whipped her around a corner and lead her quickly down a fleet of unlighted stairs into any abyss that started to make Punkin stomach start to churn.

**XOXOXO My Main Character Has Gone Crazy **

"Shut up, get out of my damn head. I'm not a monster…I'm not a killer…I'm the victim. I was friggin' kidnapped and pillaged by some idiot assassins…"

"Who you killed also?"

"Perhaps, but no one messes with me and gets away with…"

"There's that killer instinct."

"I'm not a killer! I'm not a killer!"

"The fifteen people that lie in Cania would plead otherwise…"

"They deserved what they got…"

"Yes, the justification of a true killer."

"Why won't you leave me only?"

"Because I am you…I'm the you that you keep suppressing. The you that everyone else sees but you have disenfranchised and left in the darkness adjoin to your feelings and your hope…"

"Shut the hell up…" Meris grabbed his head.

"Only when you accept me…" The voice in him said as it began to fade. Meris' heart was in overdrive and sweat trickled out off his every pore causing every one off his muscles to twitch in off-rhythm bursts.

"I'm losing it," Meris said as he stood up and tried to open the door but yet again failed in the attempt.

"I wish Punkin was here," Meris said as he slumped his back on the steel door and slid downward, butt-first and sat meditatively on the ground. 


	7. Chapter Six

**XOXOXO What Happened To That Bard **

The amulet paused as they came to acorridor where muffled sobs crept through the large steel door. Punkin, had never met a door that she could not get into by dexterity or force; she'd find away through it. It looked nearly unpickable so Punkin revealed one of her flare bombs and placed it at the foot of the doorway which conveniently stood a half sleeping guard in silver armor. Punkin made a quick run for it as she triggered the wick with a silent combustion spell and rounded the first corner as the hallway erupted into a sea of bright orange and yellow oscillation. It was as if she opened a door that housed the sun. She heard five pairs of feet racing downward toward her and made a soundless presage that filled the hallway with ice boulders and formed an impenetrable fortress of ice. Punkin took this opportunity to find out who the cries were coming from. She appeared in the entrance and saw an unclothed body, female with matted black hair, curled head covered by her hands, massed in the farthest corner wall buckled by her hands and neck to the building.

The crying ceased as the near lifeless form seemed to notice the intrusion of Punkin, "Haven't you had enough yet? Leave me in peace you…you bastard!"

"I…"

"Oh, are you his replacement? Or just a guard looking for sport?" The last word was full venom, "Well? What are you standing there for? A chained young woman too much for you to handle? Get it over with-please."

Punkin stood agape. A million feelings flooded her bloodstream as she began to piece together what this young girl was saying to her.

"Hurry up!" she scream causing the spines on her back to ripple backward, then her voice softened, "Please, hurry. I can't stand being torment just do whatever you wish with me. My god has already forsaken me, my heart can't take much more."  
"Are you a prisoner?" Punkin said softly as she approached the crying girl.

"Pun-Punkin," Amberlee's tear-soaked face looked at her. It was bruised like most of the emaciated body and her bright blue were ringed with crimson bolts, "You-came-for us."

"AMBERLEE!" Screamed the bard and sprinted at the speed of light to gather her in her arms, "Are you o-" Punkin stopped knowing that she wasn't fine.

"H-h-he. I can't even speak of all the things he did to me," Amberlee's eyes were filled with hurt. Punkin's breath grew hot as she unscathed her blade and shattered through all three confinements with a fatal swing of her rapier.

"Who did this? I killed the bastard…"

"He's too powerful."

"I don't care. I've fought dragons and Gods of Creator Races…I think a rapist will be simple work for me." Punkin said as she quickly put Amberlee's armor back on her.

"You don't understand, he's a demon… I could not even turn him away. We need to find Meris and get out of this place."

"I don't run. I'll make this guy pay off this," Punkin fumed as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"You really care about me, right."

"Of course I do. You irritate me at times but you are… sort of my family, similar to a little sister." Punkin said as she pulled out a healing pack and began to heal the wounds on her fallen friend's exterior body. She wished she could heal the pain that she felt inside the paladin's soul but knew that was impossible.

"I'm-sorry about your parents. I didn't know…"

"What are you trying to do, make me cry more?" Punkin smiled and gave her a hug and then gave her the Holy Avenger that sat idle in the opposite corner, "Don't worry about it. Right now we need to find our wizard."

**XOXOXO** **When Meris Meet PaPa**

Meris jump up and away from the doorway as he heard the steel door begin to move and in walked the giant, horn-crowned, purple beast glittering with a golden robe and projecting a twinkle in his eye.

"Who are you?" Meris asked as he stepped back a few more steps.

"I am your benefactor, your vicar, plainly speaking I'm your father…know which one of those goody-goodies did I boink to create you," the purple beast rubbed the skin under his chin and looked blankly at Meris.

"S-S-Salandra S-S-Sensbane," said Meris as he continued his slow retreat.

"Ah yes. She was a hand full, very feisty…if you know what I mean," he said with a half smirk on his face.

Meris stood up straight and looked up at the muscle ripped demon, "Don't talk about my mother like that."

"I'll speak to anyone in any fashion I wish to, now…"

"Now?"

"Yes, for the last 17 years I was bound, controlled by your mother and unable to have any of my…fun."

"You mean sex."

"You catch on fast, I guess that's why you went into the magical arts. Most of my other sons tend to enjoy blades and warfare…you seem different."

"I am different. I'm not like you. I don't rape women…"

"I know, you kill them. That's why I'm enthralled with you."

"I'm not a killer, I just defended myself…"

"Right against an army of unarmed dryads, you are delusional..."

"Where is the girl that I was brought here with?" Meris demanded as he started to heave air in and out of his chest unrhythmically.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she is my friend…"

"Demons and paladins aren't friends…"

"I'm no demon…"

"So those horns are for some ritual or something."

"I may have demonic blood in me but I'll never allow myself to succumb to it, understand."

"You are regretting your lineage." The demon grew a darker purple and began to shake, "You little snot-nosed brat. I've given you everything and this is what I get." Meris began to back up as he slowly mouthed the first spell that popped in his head. "You'll never leave this place. And as far as your friend goes, let's just say she came in here a girl and is now a woman," Meris focused on the spell and noticed the amulet that seemed to choke the demon's neck, glowing purple.

"Calla yuma della freun!" Screamed Meris as a rush of energy exited his body and surge through the room causing all movement but Meris' to stop. Meris grabbed the amulet and snatched it off the demon's head and ran through the door and noticed the waving black strings of Amberlee and the frozen bouncing locks of Punkin racing around the nearest corner. Meris' heart stop at the sight of his two dearest friends and he looked into the curvy face of Punkin. He flicked back a tendril of her hair that was covering her lips and grabbed her cheeks with his trembling hands and pressed his quivering lips to her's sending him a rush of electricity through his entire system. He felt the ebb of time reboot and looked into Punkin's astonished eyes as he pulled away from her face.

"So," Punkin cheek filled with pinkness, "I see that you are glad to see me."

"I'm sorry I haven't done that enough…I-I love you, Punkin Capernun." Meris said as he hugged her tightly and then looked over to Amberlee, who's eyes seemed much different than they did the last time he saw them, "I care about you too, Amberlee."

"I-I know but…"

"She's not having a good day," Punkin said as she wrapped an arm around the red-eyed girl. Meris did the same forming a triangle and as they did the amulets began to glow along with Amberlee's longwsord.

"How disgustingly touching," spoke the demon as he raced toward the trio but hit what was normal nothingness but seemed to be a Waterdhavian wall, "Those damn amulets. You have them don't you."

Punkin looked up and said, "Of course we do, you didn't think we were as dumb as you, did ya."

Just then the amulets began to circle around the huddle and then flew over to the halted beast.

"No!" Screamed the demon as the purple light began to absorb him, "I don't want to go." And with those last words he was gone and the amulets combined forming a single purple stone and flew to Amberlee fusing with the hilt of her Holy Avenger.

"I don't think Sharwyn going to believe this tale," Punkin said as the tower began to shake and three ran toward the nearest window and dove, hand clasped together into the moat not even attempting to see the structure implode on itself.

**The End **

_After they land on dry land… _

_Punkin- So….when do we get married? _

_Amberlee- I could do the service… _

_Meris- M-M-Marriage, aren't we- looks around for inspiration -YOUNG. _

_Punkin- I want a huge ring, and a tiara and a long purple dress with diamonds on the sleeves and a golden stallion and we need to move out of that Academy…… _

_Fin, REALLY_


End file.
